Helpless
by WeDon'tFightFair
Summary: They were brought together as children, grew up best of friends. Now they have been torn apart, their stubborness keeping them apart. They need each other to surrive the jungles of High School. But will they find each other before it's too late?
1. An Introduction

Helpless

Chapter 1 An Introduction

_Prologue_

He was never mine to love, never mine to look at, never mine to imagine what our future wedding would look like. He was never mine to fall in love with. But that didn't stop me. They warned me that this would happen. That I would be crushed.

I didn't care.

And you know what? I would without a doubt do it again. If only, just only it would be _me _he was in love with. If I was the one he adored.

I adored a man who would never know how much of a hold he had on me.

He had my heart, my soul. He _owned _my heart and soul. I don't want them back.

So that's why this year for Christmas I'm asking for one small, tiny thing.

Edward Cullen.

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Isabella Swan whose beauty captured all of the boys' hearts in the kingdom of Forks. But she only sought the love of one boy. The charming, god like, Edward Cullen._

_Of course he loved her insanely back; there would only ever be one girl for Prince Edward. He loved her so much it painfully hurt. He would hold her hand and sneak soothing touches to the young girl, Bella. He would whisper how much he loved her, and he would wait for the beautiful blush that covered the girls' ivory cheeks._

_And then they got married and rode off into the sun, and that was their Happy Ever After._

I looked down at what I had written on the computer. I was supposed to be completing an essay on Shakespeare. Naturally, like every other God damned day, my thoughts trailed off to Edward. I sighed. I was a pathetic mess. Here I was, pining after my best friend's brother. It was true that he was a total jack ass, and that was on a good day. But I knew that was just a facade. A mask that he hid behind, so the small minded people of Forks would not ridicule him. He may be a jack ass, but he was _my _jack ass. I groaned. He was _not _my jack ass. No matter how many days I wished he would see me as something other than his little sisters' best friend. Although me and Edward were extremely close, I mean we were bordering on being best friends if you ask me.

He was the one I turned to when my fights with Charlie got bad or if Emmett, my older brother, was being a pain in the arse. He was my knight in shining armour, and he didn't even know it.

I frequently returned the favour, when _Tanya_ – even the thought of that Ice Queen, makes me ache with fury – his girlfriend would be having one her mood swings and lashed out on poor Edward. He tried, he really did, and I just didn't see why he tried to make her so happy all the time. She really did not deserve his love. She truly was the luckiest girl in the whole world. I know that sounds a bit over dramatic. But hey, I'm a teenage girl who is riddled with angst and is pining for a boy. Yeah, I have a right to be a bit over the top.

I closed Microsoft Word, no longer wanting to finish my essay. I got so easily distracted when thinking about Edward! I got out of my chair and stretched and headed to the bathroom to clean up before bed.

After a nice hot shower, I was ready for bed. The hot steam can work wonders after a stressful day. I headed back into my room, and switched off my computer sighing at the speed it took to shut down properly. _I really need to persuade Charlie to get me a new computer, how the hell am I supposed to pursue a writing career when my computer was used by the freaking Flintstones?_

I got into bed with a smile on my face, only 15 hours until I would be seeing Edward again. I was lying down to get comfy when a strange sound came from outside my window. I sat up blot straight, looking with wide eyes at the window.

The sound sounded like a groaning and it sounded like... someone was trying to break in.

I bolted to my door ready to go get my dad and his trusty gun when I heard the intruder whisper-shouted my name.

"Bella!" The voice was repeating again and again, still forcing my window open. I was frozen to the spot, the intruder knew my name. Oh my GOD!

"Oh for goodness sake, open the damned window Bella. I know you're in there!" The voice was soft... velvety.

A flood of relief coursed through my body, now knowing that the intruder was not some crazed stalker.

I half ran towards my window and yanked back the curtain to reveal a very wet Edward Cullen sitting in my tree. Trying to force open my window. Yeah, I may or may not have begun to hyperventilate; I mean who wouldn't want a replica of Adonis trying to break into their room? I don't see anyone disagreeing...

I quickly unlocked my window with the key that was hanging on a small hook beside the window, allowing the very wet and miffed looking Edward into my room.

"Why the hell did you lock your window?" He demanded, while running a hair through his copper coloured hair, which was sticking to his face due to the rain.

"Why the hell were you trying to break into my house at 10:30 on a Sunday night?" I threw back at him, raising one of my eyebrows.

He stood there and smirked at me, looking up through his long eye lashes. I had to look away from his emerald green eyes, which were on their way to making me swoon right there.

I looked down at his body, a natural thing to do for me, to see he was wearing a white, tightly fitted V-neck vest and low riding jeans, which I could see were riding on the V of his hips.

Did I mention how incredibly wet he was?

"See something you like, huh Swan?" He batted his eye lashed at me playfully.

I blushed profusely at being caught staring at his perfectly, _wet, _body.

"Oh shut it, Cullen. Are you going to even tell me why you're here? Or do I have to guess?" I snapped slightly, still annoyed at my embarrassment at being caught checking him out.

He casually sauntered over to _my bed, _and flopped down kicking his shoes off.

He sighed dramatically and I giggled at him, he looked up at me and glared.

"This situation is NOT funny, Bella!" He said while running a hand through that perfectly dishevelled hair of his.

"You know in order for me to feel sympathy for you, you do in fact need to tell me what is wrong." I said playfully while coming to sit next to him on my bed.

He looked up at me and sighed dramatically again. It annoyed me, I was tired and he was really working up my hormones right now by being very wet, insanely gorgeous and lying down on my bed.

"Right, that's fine, you can just lie there on my bed. I'm going to go get Emmett. I'm sure he can get whatever the hell is wrong out of you."

He looked at me actually daring me to go get Emmett. He knew that Emmett would probably shit a brick if he found a boy in bedroom. _Stupid, protective big brother. _I thought to myself.

"Oh, you don't think I would get him? You Edward, are very wrong." I said hitting him playfully on the chest.

I got up to my door looking behind my shoulder at an amused Edward who was know very casually propped up on my pillows.

I opened the door, glad to see Emmett was walking up the stairs with a big bag of Doritos and large glass of milk, his bed time snack. I laughed at the sight of him.

"Hey, Emmett come here a sec will you?" I asked seriously. I could tell he was deciding whether or not he was going to be having a very serious 'talk' with me.

Emmett was not the serious type. He hated getting all serious with people. It was just a very un- Emmett thing to do. Although he did make an exception to his baby sister. He's always been there for me. When our mum left, he hugged me and told me he loved me. When I first started my period and was too scarred to go to Charlie, he drove to me to the store to get pads. When I had my first break up, he brought me Ben & Jerry's and my favourite films, telling how much of a dick the guy was and how he was going to hurt him.

I could tell now by the look on his face that he thought I once again needed him. I would always need my big brother, just not right now.

"Sure Bells," He said whilst placing his big of Doritos and his glass of milk on my desk, not noticing Edward. How could you not notice him? But of course, I was just really aware of him.

He cleared his throat, getting ready for his speech. I looked at him with an amused expression.

"I knew we were going to have to talk about this. Look, I know you're not stupid. So, basically, when the time comes that you meet a nice young guy, he will want to get in your pants," I realised where this conversation was going and needed it to stop, very quickly. Emmett's bluntness never ceased to amaze me.

"That's gross Emmett. Seriously, you thought I wanted to chat about sex with you? Jesus. I don't know whether to be angry that you think a guy will just 'want to get in my pants' or the fact that you thought I needed to know all that stuff!" I said whisper shouting, prodding him in the ribs. Which caused him to cry out in pain.

"JESUS! Bells, you're strong,"

"Says the cage wrestler," I said sarcastically. He wasn't really a cage fighter. He was just really, really big. Like huge muscles and all that jazz.

A loud cough interrupted our staring match, causing him to blink rapidly at the sight before him on my bed.

"Hello there, Em, so nice of you to _finally_ notice me here." Edward said casually walking over to take a nice long gulp of Emmett's milk. Don't think I didn't notice the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he drank. When he finished the milk there was a tiny bit on his chin, I fought the urge to wipe it off for him.

Instead, I watched Emmett's confused face, which kept looking between me, Edward and my bedroom door.

"How the hell did you get in here?" His voice rose with his obvious annoyance.

"Window," He said shrugging and pointing to the window.

Emmett went to the window to inspect further. With his back turned, Edward finished the rest of Emmett's milk and winked at me, which caused a set of butterfly's to appear in my stomach.

Emmett turned around to face Edward, his facial expression accusing.

"So, care to tell me why you're in my baby sisters' room, Eddie boy?" Emmett asked, clearly not amused.

I began to protest that I was not that much younger than him, one year hardly makes me baby.

"Bella, is seventeen, Emmett. Don't call me 'Eddie boy' ever again... And I'm here because well, you know." Edward trailed off, waving his hair in the air.

A knowing expression now graced Emmett's face, he clucked his tongue as he made his way over to _my_ bed, and sat down, patting the space next to him. I began to walk to sit next to him, only to be shocked that he was inviting Edward to sit on my bed!

Emmett stretched his arms to rest behind his neck and sighed, looking at me then at Edward.

"So, tell me all about it, wait, Bells, give us a minute will ya?" My brother was actually asking me to leave _my _own _room. _

"You are joking right? I mean what the hell Em! You cannot kick me out of my own room!" I snapped, glaring at both Edward and Emmett. Edward just looked at me sheepishly. Idiot.

"Oh come on! Just a few minutes, please?" Emmett dragged on, batting his eye lashes at me. Like that would honestly work.

"Fine. I hate you. Both of you," I said throwing Edward a pointed glance. "I'm taking the Doritos as well." I grabbed the bag of crisps and made my way out of my room, and I could faintly hear the soft chuckle that belonged to Edward.

I sighed as I walked into Emmett's room, or I think pig sty, is the correct term to describe it.

There were clothes scattered all around his floor, school books, muddy shoes, old mugs. I even saw an old half eaten tub of Chinese takeout. The last time we ordered Chinese was about three months ago. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at my brothers' lack of hygiene.

His bed looked about the safest thing in here, so I gingerly walked across his bedroom floor, trying to avoid his dirty underwear. _Yeah, it's gross. _

I sat down on his bed, surprised that it was actually very clean and very comfy. I opened the bag of Doritos and started to eat them, looking at the digital clock on the bed side table, that was being held up with Emmett's weights.

It was getting really late, and I had finished the bag of crisps, I felt sick that I had eaten so much food, and was just sitting on his bed looking around at his room, all of the things he had in his room baffled me and made me laugh.

There were various trophies and awards that Emmett had won, through Football, Basketball and Swimming. There were pictures of me and him at various places stuck to different places on his walls, there were ones of us as kids, birthdays, the few holidays we'd been on, and just some of the outings he took me on. The pictures that really caught my attention were the ones that included Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend of four years. Her beauty was mesmerising, she seemed too beautiful to even be human. Her blonde hair cascading down her body in beautiful waves. She was the universal definition of pure beauty.

I carried on looking around his room, not at all shocked to see various road signs Emmett had obviously stolen. There were ones saying 'STOP' and 'Children Crossing', it was just so Emmett to have these.

My eyes began to get heavy due to my lack of sleep; I rested my head on Emmett's pillows, still sporting the same sheets he had as a small child – Star Wars.

I woke up that morning to a sight, no seventeen year old girl should see. _Ever. _I woke up from a peaceful sleep, with only Edward Cullen staring in my dreams, to a horrific sight. My brother, in his boxers attempting to get dressed one handed while holding a bowl of cereal.

I sat up so quickly that I fell out of bed, my head hit the floor with a loud _thud _and I groaned at the unpleasantness of my morning.

"Bella! Hey you alright there honey?" Emmett asked genuinely concerned.

"First of all, put some god damn clothes on! Second of all, do not call me _honey_, and lastly, why the hell did I have to sleep in _your _bed last night!" I snapped, hitting him on his arm.

Emmett held up his hands in surrender, looking like a little boy, the way his dimples appeared when he smiled.

"Sheesh! Chill out will you? I was stuck looking after Edward The Emo for half the night, he was moping, and he was having one of his 'moments' so excuse me"! He huffed.

I immediately relaxed knowing what Emmett had gone through. Edward was known for having his 'moments' quite frequently, he would become all sad, would start to mope around the place and was just a brooding teenage boy. His friends and family didn't fail to notice that his little 'moments' started to occur once he started dating Tanya.

Edward just wasn't the same since, that Ice Queen clawed her way into his life. If he didn't act soon, he would be stuck with the skank for years to come.

I sighed looking up at Emmett who was looking bored now. I internally laughed at the poor boys' attention span, or lack of.

"What time did he leave?" I asked, concerned for _My _Edward

"He didn't leave till about 3:00, so I'm going to be a bit of a grouch today." He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

My eyes probably looked like they were trying to claw their way out of their sockets. Not once had Edward ever been so down that he leaves that late or early, however way you choose to put it. He would leave by 12:45 at the very latest.

"Whoa, three in the morning, was it that bad, Em?" I asked, now eager to get to school and to talk to Edward, to see if he was ok.

Emmett looked at me a bit uneasily then cleared his throat, not looking at me. I didn't really care what that was about.

"Well... It's not looking too good. Uh, Edward is having a hard time; you know with... stuff... Can't seem to make his mind up!" He said angrily. Of course I had no idea what he was going on about, but decided to leave it, I didn't want to get involved with Emmett's ramblings this early on in the morning.

I just nodded, leaving Emmett to his bad mood, I was nervous about being late for school and not being able to catch a quick word with Edward. I never really managed to talk to Edward at school anymore, since the Skank claimed him as hers, he doesn't really get to hang around his friends much.

I dressed in a hurry, not really caring what I was throwing on, I just need to get out of that door and to school.

I didn't eat any breakfast, I never eat breakfast, and it was becoming a habit of mine to not eat before school nowadays.

Emmett came bounding down the stairs with my dad shortly behind. Emmett was at least a good two heads taller than Charlie; no one quite understood where he got his height and strength from. I used to tease him he was adopted when we were kids, I still do when I'm angry with him.

"Hey dad," I said as cheerfully as I could, looking at my dad who was helping himself to a nice cup of coffee.

"Hey Bells, I'll see you two later tonight? I'll bring home some pizzas." He said while putting on his boots and his gun belt, as he was the Chief of Police in the good old town of Forks. How fun, being the Chief of Police's daughter meant that I could have no fun what so ever! Isn't that just fantastic! (Note my sarcasm.)

Charlie left after that to the police station, and I was left waiting for Emmett who was shovelling another bowl of cereal into that big mouth of his. He looked up with one eye brow raised, noticing how I wasn't eating anything.

"Not eating anything today Bells?"

"Nope, not hungry." I said quickly, eager to get to school.

"Can you hurry up please? I want to get to school." I said as I walked out to my big red truck. I named her The Beast; because she could take out a tank.

I was waiting in the car with the engine running glad that Emmett was finally coming.

"Took you long enough," I muttered as he started to drive my truck the short way to school

It was silent as we drove, but not awkward silent, a good silence, one that I enjoyed having with Emmett.

As we pulled up to school, I could see the familiar messy mop of copper hair that I loved so much, I yanked open my door, when Emmett closed it for me.

I looked at him, I was confused, normally Emmett was the first one out of the truck.

"Just be nice to Edward ok, he didn't mean to kick you out last night, got it?" He said softly, totally misunderstanding my eagerness to speak to Edward.

"Sure, Emmett. I'll see you at lunch!" I called to him as I walked quickly to Edward.

But before I could get anywhere near him, a tall blonde, bitch stood in my way.

I looked up to see none other, than my best friend (note the sarcasm again) Tanya Denali.

She looked at me with pure rage. I sighed, ready to receive whatever lashing she held for me today.

"Bella." She said curtly.

"Tanya," I responded, but with a tone that was bored. I sighed again as Edward walked away into another building. Not even noticing me.

So, how did you like it? I thought it was quite good! Please share your thoughts on this, I'm really excited about it! And I'm going to actually finish this one ;D

Any questions, just PM me? Next chapter I'll give you all the low down on all the characters, like who's dating who and all that jazz!

I would like some reviews, to see if I should continue the story! So please, hit the button!

I'm also debating about getting a beta? Let me know what you think, and if you want to be my beta, please pm me!


	2. Old Friends, New Meetings

Helpless

Chapter 2  Old Friends, New Meetings.

"_Tanya," I responded, but with a tone that was bored. I sighed again as Edward walked away into another building. Not even noticing me._

She looked down at me if I were a piece of dirt stuck on her designer shoes. I was getting bored of her just staring at me evaluating, clearly trying to figure what to say to me; I wanted whatever insults she had for me today and be done with her. I was not in the right mood this morning, especially after having such a rough night's sleep.

"So, Bella, where's Edward then, huh?" She said bitterly, staring at me with her cold eyes.

"You idiot, he was right behind you about a minute ago," I said gesturing to the building Edward entered.

She looked behind her, staring at the building before she turned around to glare at me.

She lowered her voice saying to me "I want to know what he was doing last night, tell me. I know he was with _you!"_

I knew better than to tell the truth with Tanya, Edward would get a lashing from her later for being anywhere near me.

"Tanya, he wasn't with me last night. Now go find your boyfriend."

I marched off into school, leaving Tanya behind me; I was not in the mood for her crap. I walked to my tutor room, walking swiftly; I wanted to speak to Edward as he was in my tutor group. Tanya wasn't which was absolutely brilliant.

I walked into the classroom, looking at the back of the room for my friends. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all sitting down at our usual table waiting for me.

I was heading towards the table when I walked into someone, a very tall someone.

I looked up to be met by a boy with a tanned face and black hair. He reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't put a finger on whom.

He started laughing at my clumsiness, causing me to blush. He had his hands on my shoulders holding me up.

"Um, sorry" I said looking down at my feet.

"Hey no worries, I 'm –"He began to introduce himself, but a small girl who had the simiralties of a sprite or fairy came to my side and yanked me swiftly away and to our table with the rest of our friends.

"Alice! What was that for?" I asked.

I sat down in my usual seat, next to Edward and smiled warmly at him. All I got back was a tight lipped smile. This caused my smile to turn into a frown.

"So Bella, all ready walked into the new kid?" Emmett asked, eyeing the tall boy who was now talking to Lauren and Jessica, the school bitches. They were Tanya's minions. They were fiercely unpopular before she moved here; they instantly warmed up to her, purely for her wealth and looks.

"Yeah, he's so big, I didn't really see him." I said quietly.

"I would have thought you would have seen him, considering his height. And looks" Rosalie said, winking at me which caused me to giggle.

"Hey Rosie, what about me, I'm good looking and _big_," Emmett replied playfully, nudging Edward when he said big. Ew.

"I think I've seen him before, I really recognise him from somewhere." I mused, tapping my fingers against the side of the desk.

"I can't imagine that you do recognise him, he just moved here from Seattle, and he got kicked out of like every school there!" Alice whispered excitedly.

"And you know that how, Ali?" Edward asked, finally getting into our conversation.

"I know everything, Edward," Alice said casually.

I pulled out my science text book, revising the topic we've been studying recently; I was reading a paragraph on Lime Stone when I felt someone's hot breath tickle my ear.

"The new boy is staring at you Bella." Edward whispered, giving me goose bumps at the close proximity.

I looked up to find the new boy was in fact staring at me intently; he had a crease in his forehead. When he noticed that I was looking back with curiosity, he winked at me playfully; just that small wink caused a swell of memories to come flooding back all at once. I gasped, my hand flying to cover my mouth. Alice and Rose noticed giving me strange looks.

I looked back at the new boy, but I knew his name, I knew him a little _too _well.

It was Jacob Black.

_Oh hell! _I thought, my thoughts racing back to the summer me and Jacob spent together, we were inseparable, he was my best friend that summer, and I was his. I hadn't thought about Jake in months, years in fact.

He looked back at me with a smug expression, as if he knew what I had remembered. I just couldn't believe it. Jacob was here. He looked so different, he was a lot taller with short black hair, he had matured a lot over the years, he was still good looking but I could still see the young boy in his features.

I was suddenly very anxious as to why he was here, I mean come on, out of all the potential towns to mover to, he picks this small town that is practically off the map, and it's not that small of a world ... is it?

I groaned and let me head drop in to my hands, blushing as I thought back to the last week me and Jacob spent together. This was a rubbish start to my day; first I had that unpleasant encounter with Tanya, now I discovered that Jacob Black was a new student at my school.

Yeah, my life actually sucks.

"Bella, you okay?" Alice asked looking between me and Rose who was eyeing me oddly.

"Yeah, I'm great, just great," I muttered.

Luckily the bell rang then and I raced for the door leaving my friends behind and their questioning looks.

"Hey Bella, wait up!" I turned around to see Jacob walking up to me with a small smirk.

"Jacob." I acknowledged him and started walking to my first class, English.

"Hey that's no way to great an old friend is it? Huh?" He smiled at me, which was in fact quite contagious; I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face.

I sighed, I was hoping to ignore him for a while, or at least come up with a decent story claiming that I didn't know him.

"Long time, no speak, huh?" I said playfully, we were walking across to the English building; I was trying hard to ignore the stares people were giving us.

"Sure has! How've you been Bella?" He asked, still smiling broadly.

"I've been great, what about you?" I don't know why I felt bad for not telling Jacob the truth that I had in fact been doing horribly, considering that bitch, Tanya, and my mother's ever absence. Why I felt bad , worried me and confused me.

"Not bad, not bad, although I'm kinda peeved I've had to move here," He said dully.

I gasped, mockingly, looking around at the school, "How could you be peeved about moving to Forks? Forks is, like, so amazing!"

Jacob laughed at the joke, it didn't take a genius to figure out how boring Forks was. What with the everlasting rain and mountains of trees surrounding the place, and the non-existent night life here, with only a few small shops in the centre of town, it's a wonder people haven't gone insane living here.

"Yeah well, I suppose it will grow on me," He looked around at the people staring at us, waving at them sarcastically.

I laughed again, it was strange how I haven't seen him in years yet I feel so comfortable with him...

"So why did you move here?" I asked, as we entered the English classroom.

"I, uh, got kicked out of school." He said sheepishly.

I was shocked even though Alice had told me he had gotten kicked out of school; I didn't peg Jacob to be one of those 'bad boy' kinds of guys.

"You got kicked out of school, why?" I exclaimed

"Well, each school, a different reason,"

"'Each school?' You mean you got kicked out of more than one?" I whispered not wanting to attract any attention from the class who were now openly staring at Jacob.

"You, my friend are standing in the presence of Jacob Black, who has proudly been kicked out of _nearly _every school in Seattle." He said proudly, grinning even bigger.

I was speechless; was it even possible to be kicked out of that many schools? I started to think that I should stop talking to him as I really didn't want to get involved with one of _those _crowds.

"Well... um... That's impressive?" I stuttered, not knowing what the right thing to say was.

He laughed loudly and patted me on the head playfully, I glared playfully back.

"Well, in that case then Jacob, unless you want to get kicked out of this school, I suggest we take our seats? I don't want to get in trouble."

He stuck his tongue out at me but sat down at a desk and pulled me down into the next seat.

"You are sitting with me." He stated.

"Yes sir!" I mock saluted him but instantly started to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, which was getting harder and harder as Jacob kept whispering things about the teacher to me.

"_Jesus! What's up with the dude's voice? Are his trousers on too tight or something?" _He whispered, which made me laugh, but covered it up as coughing.

What made it even funnier was the fact that the teacher, Mr Gaskarth had the most annoyingly squeaky voices around, he honestly sounded like a small excited girl.

All lesson Jacob was commenting on the teacher and his appearance, near the end I just gave up trying to listen, I wasn't going to get anything done with Jacob making me laugh so much. I was thankful when the bell rang; I looked for my bag but couldn't find it.

Jacob cleared his throat to get my attention; I looked up at him to see he was holding my bag, swinging it around.

"Jacob, give me my bag!" I was laughing at Jacob who was now running out of the classroom.

"Jacob!" I yelled between laughing.

"Come and get it Bells!" He shouted excitedly.

I ran after him down the hall, which was a dangerous move on my part seeing as I can't stand up on a flat surface.

Jacob was running towards the cafeteria, with me close behind, when all of a sudden I tripped and fell flat on my face.

"BELLA!"

I groaned, rolling onto my back holding my face which was bruising quickly. I cracked an eye open, Jacob was kneeling beside me, his hands searching for any possible cuts or damaged limbs.

"Ouch" I groaned again.

"Bella, I am _so _sorry, I can't believe I got you hurt! Are you hurt badly?" Jacob asked, worry laced in his tone, I felt bad for him having to worry, he barely knew me.

"Jake I'm a clumsy fool, I'm always hurting myself, and I should have known better to run after someone your size." I laughed with Jacob laughing loudly

"Well in that case let's get you up right and some food, okay?"

"Yeah sure, I'm not that hungry though." I mumbled stretching my arms out.

"Well, okay then, you can watch me scarf down whatever delectable food they have here!" He said sarcastically.

"Delectable food? Of course, we have to most delicious cafeteria food, along with meat surprise Wednesdays!" I joked playing along with him, my embarrassment gone from falling over.

We walked into the cafeteria, Jacob was still holding my bag, his hand was rested on my shoulder, steering me to the line for the lunch queue. People were staring at us which I found immensely uncomfortable.

Once we were in the line for food, we began easy small talk, talking about pointless things and trying to figure out how old the lunch lady was. We came to the conclusion that she was way past the required retirement age here. I laughed at Jacob's seriousness. I warned him what not to get here, the food, i.e. the lasagne here would most probably give you food poisoning and the cake with raisins, was not in fact raisins, no one knew what they were. Jake smartly dodged the cake and opted for three slices of pizza and a coke.

Jake headed towards a small table in the corner, which was a small way from the table with the rest of my friends on. I followed Jacob, not wanting to have to deal with Tanya fawning all over Edward while eating lunch, and I especially wanted to avoid the loaded questions that would be fired at me as soon as I saw Alice.

So I followed Jacob to the small table, he held out my seat for me and grinned as I sat down, he ruffled my hair as he also sat down. I glared at him while I fixed my hair, he was just grinning whilst eating his pizza. By the time I had fixed my hair Jacob had finished all three slices of his pizza, I stared at him and he just shrugged claiming;

"I'm a fast eater,"

"No kidding," I mumbled.

I dared to take a quick look over my shoulder to see if the guys had noticed I wasn't sitting there with them and decided to sit with Jacob instead.

They noticed all right. I looked round to see them all staring at me; Emmett stared at me in concern, no doubt wondering who the hell Jacob was. Rose and Alice were staring at me in shock, Alice's jaw was hanging open and I couldn't help but giggle at her. Jasper was staring at Alice with an amused expression as well. Tanya hadn't noticed and was happily reapplying her lip gloss. I stared at Edward who was staring anywhere but my direction which pissed me off to no end.

I heard a small chuckle and turned around quickly to see Jacob with an amused knowing look on his face. I cocked my head to the side wondering what he found so amusing. He pointed to the table with my friends.

"They're all staring at you, well except for that boy and girl. I bet they're mad that I stole you." Jacob seemed pleased with himself for getting a reaction out of them.

"You seem pleased with yourself Jake," I said out loud to him wanting to know if he was or not.

"I sure as hell am! I find it funny that they're staring at us like that, don't you?" He questioned me waggling his eye brows up and down causing me to giggle again.

"Okay, it is quite funny, but don't do anything to piss them off, all right? Otherwise Em will come kick your ass!"

"The one with the weird coloured hair?" Jacob asked quietly.

He meant Edward, and I found it annoying that he said he had weird coloured hair, I _loved _the colour of his hair, it was the strangest colour of copper I had ever seen.

"No that is not Emmett, that is Edward," I replied, slightly confused why he thought Em was Edward.

"Huh," was all he said.

"Why would Edward want to kick your ass? It's my brother you should be worrying about, silly."

"Because, that Edward guy is giving be the death glare right now. I'm surprised I haven't died from that death stare," He said laughing slightly.

I turned around, sure enough Edward was glaring at Jake as if he had just crashed into his Volvo, and believe me, he loves that car as much as he loves his family. I wouldn't doubt if he thought that the car was his family.

I didn't know what to say to Jacob about Edward so I offered a small smile and reached for his coke and took a swig of it.

"Sure, help yourself!" Jacob said sarcastically, reaching for the coke and taking out of my hands while I was still drinking it, causing some coke to dribble down my chin.

Jacob laughed at me while I dabbed at my chin, wiping it off with the back of my sleeve.

"Don't laugh at me!" I whined and covered my face with my hands. I was embarrassed to say the least and my cheeks felt hot with my blush.

"Sorry Bella," he said apologetically and tried to pry my hands away from my face.

"Don't hide from me Bella!" He was the one whining now which made me feel a bit better.

"I hate it when I blush, I look like a ugly tomato!" I explained to him.

"I don't care, just don't hide from me, please?" he whispered into my ear.

I looked up at Jacob and we both smiled at each other, he looked at my face and grinned.

"Don't-"

"You look pretty when you blush, you know that?" Jacob stated at took another sip from his drink.

"Whatever." I huffed and started drumming my fingers on the table.

"You're angry at me? Fine, two can play at that game!" he exclaimed and turned his body round in the chair and crossed his arms dramatically.

I looked at him, his head was held high in the air and he kept sneaking glances at me and would turn around again, I found this really funny and started to laugh, Jake turned around and started to laugh with me. He tried to take a sip of his coke while laughing but ended up spitting it out, which in turn caused me to go into hysterics. I was bent over the table and Jake was wiping his mouth of the coke that was all over his face.

I didn't notice all the people staring at us, all I noticed that I hadn't laughed like this in so long, if I'm being honest with myself, I can't even remember the last time I laughed at all. I've been so miserable as of late, due to Edward's shity moods and the recent loss of contact with my mother. Just thinking about her made me upset, and I wished even more that I could speak with her, or see her. Preferably the latter.

It shocked me and I stopped laughing suddenly. Jake noticed and asked what was wrong; I shook my head not wanting to tell him all the crap things going on at the moment. It would be too awkward to tell him, I haven't seen the guy in years. But what about today? We were acting as if the past three years didn't happen that we were just regular friends catching up.

Jake looked alarmed and pushed his chair next to mine; he took me in a fierce embrace, wrapping his big arms around me, making me feel secure. I wrapped my arms around his big torso clinging on as if he were my life saviour.

It wasn't until he started hushing me and telling me everything was going to be alright that I realised I had been sobbing into his chest.

I know Jacob is older in this one... He's 17 along with Bella. I needed him to be 17 in order for the story to flow better, and plus I don't like the thought of him being so young!

I know some of the facts may be incorrect, such as the schools in Seattle, I don't know anything about Seattle, I know little about America in general, considering the only time I've been there twice

Oh yeah, anyone want to review?

Reviews = Edward Hugs, YAYAY!


End file.
